bullythegamefandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Ted Thompson
Nome Completo: Ted Thompson *'Idade:' 16 anos *'Educação:' Bullworth Academy *'Altura:' 1.80 cm *'Sexo:' Masculino *'Profissão:' Estudante thumb|Ted Thompson Ted Thompson é um personagem do Bully, e é o líder dos Jocks em Bullworth Academy. Ele foi dublado por Alex Cendese. 'Descrição do Personagem' Ted é o único Jock de tamanho médio,junto com Bo.ele tem o cabelo castanho escuro e olhos azuis,ele é referido como "Pretty Boy"(bonitão) por Jimmy.Ele geralmente é visto usando calças escolares e uma jaqueta Letterman meia abotoada.No inverno,ele simplesmente abotoa o casaco.Durante Complete Mayhem,ele é visto usando sua camisa de futebol e calças de ginástica. Um erro no site oficial de Bully diz que seu nome é Ted Sinclair,isso pode ter sido seu nome na versão Beta do jogo 'Características' Ted raramente é visto sem Damon,e namora Mandy,Ele é o Quarteback da equipe de futebol,ou seja,a estrela do time,e capitão da equipe,O número da sua camisa é 0(pra não ser confundido com a de Bo,que é 00).Ele é tão bem sucedido no futebol que ainda tem seu próprio "Personal Trainer" e pede muitas vezes às pessoas para chamá-lo sempre que ele é ferido ou perde uma luta. Ted é muito "Pontual" com as meninas,ele é bastante misógino,em sua campanha para as eleições presidenciais escolares constituiu em cartazes "Não seja um Nerd,seja um homem,vote em Ted",acompanhado de Christy e Mandy.ele também é obcecado por futebol,como na maioria de seus diálogos são referências ao futebol.Seus insultos costumam combinar com metáforas entre futebol e "sua mãe",por exemplo,"Sua mãe pega minha bomba longa!".Enquanto luta,ele também faz referências ao futebol,como "Eu estou penetrando a sua defesa!".Ele também aparenta não ser muito inteligente,como sua ideia na missão "Making a Mark" onde ele sugere pra virar a lata de lixo na frente da prefeitura. Ao contrário dos outros líderes das gangues,ele não é o membro mais forte e mais resistente,sua barra de vida é bem menor que a de Damon,Ted tem a mesma saúde que Jimmy,e Damon é um pouco mais forte que ele,tanto que as vezes ele fala mal de Ted pelas costas,dizendo que os Jocks seriam mais respeitados se ele fosse o líder e ele é visto ocasionalmente falando que é o verdadeiro líder da facção,No entando,sempre que Damon esta junto com Ted,ele age muito servil e repete tudo o que Ted diz.Provavelmente Ted se tornou líder porque é o Quarteback do time,a posição mais importante na equipe de futebol. Justin quer ser seu amigo,apesar do fato deles estarem em diferentes gangues,Ted zomba de Algie,o chamando de "Little Buddy" Papel no Jogo Como líder dos Jocks,Ted nunca aparece na Free Roam,ele aparece três vezes no Capítulo 1,primeiro na missão "This is your school",onde ele é visto na cafeteria assistindo uma queda de braço entre Damon e Juri,depois treinando no campo de futebol com sua equipe,em "The Slingshot",e depois ele é visto assistindo a luta de Jimmy vs Russell,em "Help Gary". Ainda no capítulo 1,ele concorre com Earnest para o presidente de classe,e seus cartazes são vistos em toda a escola,depois disso ele não aparece até o Capítulo 4,onde ele e Damon intimam Petey,o derrubam e em seguida pisa em cima dele. Ted,depois de descobrir que Jimmy sabotou o jogo de futebol,em "The Big Game",se prepara pra lutar com ele.Ted atira bolas de futebol explosivas em Jimmy,porém Jimmy lança as bolas de volta nos Jocks.depois de Jimmy derrotar os Jocks,e deixar Ted sem defensores,Ted não luta,porém é nocauteado em um único golpe de Jimmy. Durante a missão "Making a Mark",Ted é visto falando com Jimmy de como ele esta assumindo a escola,Ted em seguida tem uma ideia de jogar lixo nos graus da prefeitura,ele também empurra Petey quando ele vai dizer a Jimmy coisas sobre Gary,que mais tarde consegue transformar Ted e os Jocks contra Jimmy,ao contrário dos outros líderes,ele não é visto em "The Gym is Burning",durante "Complete Mayhem",Ted,juntamente com Bo e Damon vandalizam a biblioteca. Curiosidades *Se ele for adicionado a Free Roam,ele será territorial igual Damon,atacando Nerds(ou Jimmy,se seu respeito tiver abaixo de 50% com os Jocks) *Ele tem o mesmo sobrenome de Flash Thompson,dos quadrinhos Spiderman,que também é um jogador de futebol e comete bullying com os outros,não se sabe se isso foi intencional ou coincidência. Category:Personagens